Chistes
by NoeLawliet
Summary: Craig quiere conquistar a Tweek, y le pide ayuda al pervertido de Kenny. ¿Qué mejor forma que ligar, que los chistes? Oh-Oh, pero parece que a Tucker no le va tan bien... Creek. Oneshot. Mención del Bunny.


**H_ola_! ¿Me extrañaron? :'3 (Inner: Ellos no te quieren, admitilo.) ¡Callate! ¬¬' Como sea, les traje aquí mi primer oneshot Creek, uno de mis OTP en South Park. Los amo. *-* Ah, y este fic va dedicado a una de mis más grandes amigas que conocí en internet, más específicamente por medio de mundo yaoi, también una argentina. Prefiero no decir su nombre por cuestiones de seguridad, pero si llegas a ver esto, ¡te quiero un montón, shina loquisha! xD Ah, y a una chica más, otra argentina que viene hablando conmigo desde hace días, y que me cae genial. :'D**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Ni Craig Tucker ni Tweek Tweak me pertenecen. Si así fuese, ya haría rato que serían una pareja homosexual declarada.**_

* * *

**Chistes.**

Craig Tucker era conocido en la escuela. ¿Conocido? Por favor, esa palabra era muy pobre para describir toda la fama que él poseía dentro de ese instituto lleno de locos e idiotas. Miraba a las chicas a los ojos y ellas se derretían, provocaba admiración y envidia entre los hombres, y por supuesto, nunca le faltaban mujeres en su cama.

Pero ahí estaba, como todo un ganador... enamorado de un **_chico_**.

¡Y no era cualquier chico, claro que no! Era **Tweek Tweak**.

Su increíble capacidad para ligar (léase: rodar los ojos y enseñar el dedo medio. _Por alguna razón_, eso derretía a las mujeres) había desaparecido por completo, ya que no servía. Tweek Tweak podría ganarse fácilmente el título del mayor excéntrico en todo el colegio, y por lo que Craig sabía, no entendía indirectas ni aunque se lo escribieras en un papel y se lo hicieras leer en voz alta. Sí, en efecto.

Todo un reto para el chico Tucker.

Suspiró, agarrando el cuaderno y el libro de historia y los guardó en la mochila. Ya sabía con quién debía hablar, era uno de los más cercanos al pequeño cafeinómano y un supuesto y autodeclarado "maestro" en artes de seducción: Kenny McCormick.

**[...]**

\- A ver, repítemelo desde el principio - solicitó el rubio, con el pulgar debajo de su mentón y apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha.

Kenny casi se desmayó al ver el diminuto sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de Tucker.

\- Me gusta Tweek - dijo en voz baja, sus ojos clavados en los de McCormick - Pero no sé cómo conquistarlo, y quiero que me ayudes.

El rubio esbozó una amplia y pícara sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué ganaría yo a cambio? - preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Craig lanzó una maldición por lo bajo y sacó su billetera, repleta de dinero - Veo que entiendes que mis _servicios_ no son gratis - se rió.

\- Como sea, idiota - gruñó el pelinegro - ¿Me ayudarás o no?

Kenny se inclinó hacia adelante, hojeando por si alguien venía y espiaba su secreta conversación.

\- Escúchame atentamente, Tucker... porque no lo repetiré dos veces.

**[...]**

**INTENTO Nº 1**

\- Es fácil - se decía a sí mismo Craig - Eres todo un Tucker, el orgullo de South Park, el mejor de todos aquí - visualizó al cafeinómano sentado en una mesa larga, junto al pequeño Butters. Suspiró profundamente y se armó de valor, observando que McCormick le hacía señas de apoyo desde la lejanía y se acercaba para apartar al otro rubio del objetivo de Tucker - Muy bien, es la hora...

Caminó hasta donde estaba el joven Tweak, que temblaba de ansiedad y consumía un gran trago de café.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal, Tweek? - preguntó Craig, simulando estar confiado de sí mismo pero estando como un manojo de nervios en el interior. Acercó sus labios al oído del rubio y le susurró con una voz cargada de sensualidad - **Bonitas piernas, ¿a qué hora abren?**

Por puro instinto, y que no vamos a negar que hubiésemos hecho lo mismo si un pelinegro inexpresivo se acercase a ti con cara de violador del bosque y te dijera esas vulgares palabras, Tweek le pegó un lindo puñetazo al rubio.

**\- GAH! ¡M-ME VI-VIOLAN!**

**[...]**

**INTENTO Nº 2**

\- Muy bien, el primer chiste no resultó - opinó Kenny, observando cómo Craig se limpiaba el chorro de sangre que volvía a salir de la herida que le había dejado Tweak en la nariz - Es extraño, con Butters funcionó... deberías haberlo visto, se puso de lo más cooperativo - la sonrisita pervertida de McCormick ponía de peor humor a Tucker. Le valía un carajo si el rubio era excelente ligando a su pequeño marica, ¡él quería estar con su Tweek y ya! - ¡Pero vamos, campeón! No te rindas... mira qué justo, allá va tu Julieto. ¡Ve por él, ganador! - le pegó un empujón que lo mandó directo al rubio, que seguía temblando con termo caliente en mano.

Craig suspiró, guardando el pañuelo ya rojo en su bolsillo izquierdo.

\- Hola Tweek - saludó el pelinegro, sentándose al lado del más pequeño.

\- Ngh! H-hola C-C-Craig... l-lo si-GAH-siento p-por l-lo d-de tu n-nariz... - se disculpó Tweak, con un sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas y, para ser sinceros, se le apetecía bastante al mayor, el cual sonrió en un intento por parecer seductor (pero que de nuevo fallaba, porque era como ver al jorobado de Notre Dame sonriendo sensual).

**\- ¿Te estudio o te trabajo?**

Y también de nuevo, el pequeño Tweak le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

**\- ¡GAH! ¡S-SOY U-UN E-E-EXPERIMENTO D-DEL G-GOBIERNO! OH DIOS, DEMASIADA PRESIÓN. ¡N-NO M-ME M-MIREN! ¡S-SOY UN E-ESTUDIO C-C-CIENTÍFICO!**

Carajo, carajo...

_y más carajo._

**[...]**

**INTENTO Nº 3**

\- Al menos no te dolió tanto como el primero - quiso consolarlo el afortunado en ligues, mientras le daba un pañuelo extra para su sangrado nasal (Y no, no era por ver a Tweek en pelotas con cara sonrojada y violable, sino porque el cafeinómano le había roto la nariz) - Juraba que, por ser tan pequeño, no tenía semejante fuerza - aseguró Kenny.

\- Oh, mejor cállate, McCormick, y dame otro chiste.

Minutos después de una larga sesión de chistes y golpizas, Craig estaba como nuevo y parado en frente del joven rubio, que temblaba como gelatina y lo miraba con ojos enormes y brillantes. Toda una imagen tentadora para el Tucker, que no pudo resistirse y soltó una estupidez más:

**\- Estoy buscando dioses para una nueva religión... y acabo de elegirte.**

El rubio se le quedó mirando un par de minutos. Craig pensó que finalmente iba a ceder a sus encantos, y se disponía a besarlo cuando una mano se atravesó en el camino hacia los labios de Tweak y le abofeteó la cara.

**\- ¡A-AYUDA! ¡CR-CRAIG E-ES B-BRUJO Y Q-QUIERE U-USARME C-COMO V-VIRGEN!**

_Puta vida, y puto McCormick._

**[...]**

\- No, ya no más - dijo Craig, que reconsideraba seriamente la idea de hacerse una operación estética para arreglar el desastre que había dejado su rubio favorito en su nariz. Kenny se moría de risa mientras tanto, la situación penosa de Tucker le daba lástima pero aún así no podía evitar soltar carcajadas.

\- ¡Ese Tweek es una fiera! ¿Quién lo diría? Aunque ya sabes, muchos quieren saber si es una fiera también la cama - se lamió los labios, sonriendo con burla ante la cara de odio del pelinegro. Usualmente no mostraba emociones, pero si se metían con SU Tweak, era capaz de volar cabezas por el aire y cuantas cosas debiera.

\- Eres un imbécil, no me has ayudado para nada - gruñó Tucker.

\- Lo que pasa es que no dices los chistes correctos, no te vayas por el lado sexual, aunque ya sé que quieres cogértelo duro contra el muro, pero deberías pensar un poco en los sentimientos de Tweek. Podría sentirse mal por tu acoso - le sugirió McCormick.

Craig lo pensó un poco. Sí, ciertamente quería tomar ese cuerpo virgen en una cama y que cojeara en la mañana o que directamente no pudiese caminar, pero aún así amaba a Tweek y no quería hacerle sentir como un juguete. Le regaló a Kenny una pequeñísima, diminuta, sonrisa, que demostraba lo agradecido que estaba.

Pero como siempre, debía abrir la bocota y cagarla.

\- Gracias, para ser una puta tienes lindos sentimientos.

Kenny lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo tiró de la silla.

\- ¡Idiota!

**[...]**

**INTENTO Nº 4**

\- Última oportunidad, o sino, terminará por ponerme una orden de restricción - murmuraba el pelinegro. Y, como si fuera obra del destino o cosa divina, o sencillamente podría tratarse de un truco sucio de Kenny, pero ahí estaba Tweek, sonrojado y temblando, como era de esperarse. Craig suspiró profundamente y se armó de valor, acercándose al rubio. Le tomó de los hombros, sonriendo como casi nunca lo hacía, y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera notó cuando el pequeño paró de temblar, pero aumentó su rubor.

**\- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista o tengo que volver a pasar delante de ti?**

Su rostro denotaba una enorme seriedad, pero aún así sonreía en dirección al rubio, que se sonrojaba cada vez más.

\- ¿E-ngh-eh?

Craig acercó lentamente su rostro al del menor, notando en ese momento cómo el sonrojo del chico crecía y crecía. Esbozó una bonita sonrisa, justo cuando sus labios casi se encontraban y...

**¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF!**

\- ¡AH, D-DIOS! ¡L-LO S-SIENTO! - se disculpó Tweek, agachándose hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, gimiendo de dolor - ¡F-FUE L-LA CO-COSTUMBRE!

Sin embargo, para sorpresa del rubio, Tucker se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado y le abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su boca en su cuello, y recitando las siguientes palabras cargadas de amor:

**\- No me importa, por ti, soy capaz de aguantar todos tus puñetazos -** y para darle un fin a esa frase, estampó su boca contra la del rubio, que se ruborizó como un tomate pero correspondió el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro.

* * *

**Bueno, ya saben, comentarios son bienvenidos, favs también y todo lo que quieran. c: Mientras sea con respeto~ Espero que les haya gustado, el Creek me encanta pero no soy buena escribiendo de ellos. D: Fuckmylife. :B Y, ya saben, si no quieren terminar como Craig o como Voldemort, es decir, sin nariz, ¡digan lindos chistes para ligar! xD**

**Matta nee~~**


End file.
